talarionfandomcom-20200214-history
Faebor
The Kingdom of Faebor is a region in the south-east part of Dalestar, bordering Estavia to the north, Garmonia to the south-west, Dalzburg to the north-east and Albersia to the east and Raagost to the west. The capital of Faebor is the city of Carmadil, which is located on Albion Isle in Lake Astalum. To the south of Faebor lies the Great Ocean of Caladrus which has the small islands of Iderion, Cuperion and Theldrin. Names and Origin The name 'Faebor' is from the language of Garmonii, the tongue of the Garmonians. Faebor means 'Land of the Dark Forests'. The Beltacian Empire named Faebor as Feiberg which means the same thing. In the First Age around 5200 AI the country was called Bugeiran which included the land of Albersia as well. Bugeiran was the barbarian name for Faebor which meant 'Land of the Wolves' or 'Wolf Land'. The settlers of Bugeiran hated the wolves and killed as many as they could until they all started hiding in the Balchost and Falagost Mountains. Geography :Main Article: Geography of Faebor The Kingdom of Faebor is the 4th largest country after the Imperial Empire, Beltacian Empire and Ayderion. On the west it borders Raagost and to the south-west it borders Garmonia. To the east is Dalzburg and Albersia, to the north is Estavia and to the south is the Caladrus Ocean. Faebor is also bordered by the Falagost Mountains to the west and the Balchost Mountains to the north but to the south-west and the east it is left unguarded. Faebor also occupies the small islands of Iderion, Cuperion and Theldrin which are just off the coast from the Delta. Going along the Balchost Mountains is Falengard Forest and to the south of the great forest is the Calasgil Basin which holds Carmelva Forest and the Delta of the River Glaor. Faebor is mainly highlands which are full of hills and gullies and also small woods and forests here and there. There are three major rivers, the River Amberg, Glaor and Sorlan which run through the countryside of Faebor. Climate The climate of Faebor is very cold and the winters are bitter and chilly. The climate of Faebor can be divided into three areas for each part of the land which are the cold climate (the central areas of Faebor including Carmadil), tropical climate (the beaches and the three islands of Faebor) and the warm winds (found in the forests and basins around the land). There is also a lot of rain in Faebor and a lot of snowfall on the mountains and hills. History :Main Article: History of Faebor and ''[[Timeline of Faebor|''Timeline of Faebor]] : Government :See Also: ''[[List of Kings of Faebor|''List of Kings of Faebor]]'' and [[Faeborian Family Tree|''Faeborian family tree]] The government of Faebor rests in the city of Carmadil. The first line of kings in the Bugeiran Dynasty were set in Bodesus (Salomberg) which was the capital. All the way to the Faeborian Dynasty the line of kings have then rested in Derium (Adolas) and then when it came to the reign of King Maegronil II the line of kings then went to Carmadil. Combat :Main Article: Faeborian Army The armies of Faebor are known as the Faeborian Armies (Faerii: Fae gu Aurigan). The current leader of the armies is King Maegronil III who resides in the Castle of Carmadil. The Faeborian Armies are divided into two: *'Faeborian Ships' - All of the ships and transport ships. *'Faeborian Army' - The armed forces which consists of pikemen, cavalry and archers. Economy The Faeborian economy is the 2nd richest out of Dalestar after the Imperial Empire. Trade is a main option of Faebor in which they trade lots of gems and minerals from the Balchost Mountains, lumber from all the forests around the land, fish from the River Glaor and Sorlan and from the shore and also ships from Adolas and horses from Adalenth. The lumber towns of Fansfiret, Estrec and Ardoc all produce a lot of lumber for the Faeborian economy and also produce for Faebor itself in which bridges, houses, ships and weapons are made. The Faeborians trade with merchant ships which are centred in Adolas, trade carts which come from Adalenth, Adolas, Carmadil and Salomberg. The currency of Faebor is Kyron (copper), Chrilion (silver), Argon (gold) and Zahrion (platinum). : Demographics In the year 5000 AI the population started with about 60,000 people but soon it began to rise to 500,000 in the year 6000 AII. By the time it got to the year 7000 AIII it got to 800,000 population. The capital city, Carmadil, is the most populated part of the Kingdom of Faebor. Here is a list of the main cities going down in population in Faebor: #Carmadil (80,000) # Adolas (71,000) #Salomberg (65,000) #Adalenth (62,000) #Glamerg (30,000) #Saeglan (28,000) #Fansfiret (16,000) #Estrec (3,000) #Ardoc (2,500) The language of Faerii is spoken all over the Kingdom and other languages are also spoken like Belii (the old form of Faerii), Garmonii (in the south-west part of Faebor) and Albersii (in the east part of Faebor). Culture :Main Article: Faeborian Culture Faeborian culture is mostly from the Beltacian Empire, Garmonia and Bugeiran. It has stretched since the second time it had been conquered by the Empire and it was split into two with Albersia and named Faebor. : Relgion :Main Article: The Pantheon The religion that everyone worships in Faebor is the Pantheon. The Temple of Baloth stands in the capital city of Carmadil in the religious quarter where only the priests can stay and no guards or peasants are allowed there except on a certain date of each month they have to make a trek to the city to do a ritual. The Temple of Vagor stands in Salomberg and was built by the Beltacian Empire when the city was named Idelium and was the capital of Faebor. See Also *Faeborian Culture *Garmonia *Estavia *The Pantheon *List of Kings of Faebor *History of Faebor *Faeborian Family Tree *Faeborian Army *Geography of Faebor : Category:Dalestar Regions